Purple Rain (The Past Can't Be Changed)
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: He had come back but he hadn't come back alone... she had changed as well but he didn't know how much. (AU, Set from late 2018 to early 2019)
1. Chapter 1

_**11/7/12, NXT Taping…**_

" _Hello?" Baron asks, having heard some sniffling in a darkened hallway. The small figure looked up and through the dark, Baron saw Amanda's hazel eyes and walked to her, sitting down. "What happened, Mandy? You and Cody break up?" He asks._

 _Amanda nodded, brushing her tears away._

" _I'm an idiot… I thought he was a good guy but… Layla was right, Cody's a serial cheater. When I called him out on it, he tried to make it my fault and drag my friendship with Seth into it as well." Amanda says, Baron wrapping his right arm around her in a comforting manner. "Am I too close to him? We've been told that we're more like siblings… I guess I should've learned after what happened with Randy." She says, Baron stopping her there because as far as he knew, Cody wasn't physically abusive._

" _Don't compare the two in that aspect… I used to watch Raw in 2006 and 2007, I saw how Randy was." Baron says, remembering how Amanda would try to pull her arm out of Randy's grip and he would drag her closer to him._

" _John gave him hell after he saw bruises on my arms one night." Amanda says._

" _I expect so. We're like your brothers but he's the real brother." Baron says._

" _Yeah… no matter how old I get, he'll still see that little kid climbing up trees." Amanda says, letting out a slightly crooked smile._

" _Aw, see? There's a smile. Come on, kiddo." Baron says, picking Amanda up into his arms before standing up and taking her down the hallway._

" _I lost track of how long I've been in that hallway…" Amanda says as she leaned against him…_

 **Present time…**

' _Six years to the day...'_ Cody Rhodes thought as he wandered the familiar hallways of Full Sail University.

He had been through the roughest year and a half of his life, Brandi had filed for divorce after catching him in bed with a woman who looked similar to his ex Amanda, he had left TNA Impact on less than amicable terms and things were just falling apart.

But the Bullet Club had surprised him with the offer that all of them had received to join WWE… and he jumped at it.

It had been six years since his and Amanda's breakup…

Four years since they patched things up…

Three years since Dusty's death…

Two years since Cody left WWE...

"Cody?"

Cody's head snapped up, him seeing Kenny Omega.

"Go find her… it's easy to see that you two still care about each other." Kenny says, heading off in a separate direction.

Cody wandered around until he found it, the lamented _Demon King & Demon Mistress_ sign on the door.

' _When are you gonna make her your Demon Queen, Balor?'_ Cody thought, hesitating a bit before he knocked on the door.

The door slowly opened and stood there in her _Kiss: Hot In The Shade_ racerback tank top, black ripped up skinny jeans and ankle length motorcycle boots with her long brunette curls in a high ponytail was Amanda.

Her makeup mostly stayed the same with her eyes and face but she had a matte purple lipstick on, Cody seeing an angel wings tattoo on her right wrist and her nails were lacqured in a purple color.

"Cody?" Amanda says, a small smile forming on her face.

"Hey, Mandy… I missed you. I-" Cody says as he smiled and they stepped forward to hug.

"Mandy? Babe who's at the-"

Both turned around, Cody's smile disappearing as he saw Finn, who's hand immediately rested on Amanda's lower back.

"Cody…" Finn says.

"Finn." Cody says, turning tense.

Amanda knew that looking from her fiance, her and Finn having gotten engaged in September, to her ex that these kind of things disintegrated quickly at times and hid her left hand in the front pocket of her skinny jeans, hiding her Onyx marquise cut ring.

But hidden in the back pocket of her skinny jeans was a pregnancy test that read _Positive_ and she had just told Finn.

She wasn't sure how to tell Cody and on that same note, the rest of the WWE roster as well as hers and Finn's families… but Cody was waiting outside the door right now, he was gonna find out some time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Devan is KiranTheRay's character.**

Cody walked in, Amanda closing the door before she, Finn and Cody sat down.

"So how… have…" Cody says, Amanda slipping her hand out of her pocket and Cody seeing the ring.

"Things have changed, Cody…" Amanda says, revealing the test.

Cody's eyes widened in shock… he had been hoping to catch up with his ex and now Amanda not only was engaged but pregnant.

"I… I wasn't thinking this… congratulations are in order." Cody says, him and Amanda hugging and Cody and Finn shaking hands.

Cody left the two to talk… and took a deep breath once he was alone, closing his eyes.

"Cody?"

Cody turned, seeing Devan Hunt… or as the younger man was simply known as, Devan.

"Hey… been some time." Cody says.

"Yeah. I heard you and the Bullet Club were here." Devan says.

"Under contract… hey, where's…" Cody says, looking around.

"Nixon's getting ready for her match. She was supposed to be facing Amanda but there's been a change in plans and she's facing Bayley instead." Devan says.

' _Nixon most likely suspected that Mandy's pregnant.'_ Cody thought.

"I'll go find Nixon… be careful Cody." Devan says before leaving.

In the locker room, Amanda was leaned against Finn, his arms around her and his hands resting on her stomach.

"I just… I just get the feeling he was upset on some level." Amanda says.

"More blindsided than upset… let it sink in for him, love. He'll be okay." Finn says, Amanda resting her head on his left shoulder.

"I don't even want to imagine how Seth will react-" Amanda says, Finn hanging on tighter to her after both had heard a loud crash in the hallway.

"Guys, you okay in there?!" Enzo asks, both letting him, Seth and Natia into the room and Natia immediately closing the door and locking it.

"What was that, what happened out there?!" Amanda asks.

"Not sure, Colin and some of the others went to go see what was going on and he said to stay with you guys." Enzo says.

"Yeah, said to stick together." Seth says, Amanda being subtle in tossing the test into the trashcan.

Seth had been blindsided back in September on the WWE's Singapore Tour when Finn had proposed to Amanda in the middle of the ring on the last day of the tour… he had gotten drunk at the hotel bar and when he confronted Finn, a fight broke out and Seth had, in his drunken haze, incidentally broken a wooden chair over Amanda's back when she broke up the fight and shoved Finn out of the way to protect him.

Amanda had only ended up with a few cracked ribs and bruises… but she and Seth hadn't spoken much since then.

A while without the others returning, Amanda went to search for them and had ran into Carmella along the way, who had asked her for a favour… so that was how Amanda had ended up at the nearby Walgreens at about 4:30.

But it was as she was walking out that she stopped when she felt a gun pressed to her back.

"Don't make any sudden moves, lady… just give me your wallet and I won't hurt you." A man says in a deep voice, Amanda nodding… but then she remembered that she had only grabbed her credit card, keys and phone and not her wallet.

"I don't have it with me… please just go." Amanda says quietly, the man noticing the test in the plastic bag.

"You're coming with me… and don't think I won't kill you or that kid." The man says, grabbing Amanda by her arm.

Amanda spun around, knocking the gun away and punching her attacker in the face before grabbing the pepper spray can from her pocket and spraying it in his eyes.

Amanda bolted to the Altima and locked herself in it when he was down, frantically dialing Finn's number.

"Hey-" Finn starts to say.

"Someone's trying to snatch me at gunpoint! I knocked him down, I don't-" Amanda says, screaming when the window was smashed in and trying to drive away but the kidnapper punched her and knocked her unconscious before taking her phone.

"Mandy! Mandy, can you hear me?!" Finn says, turning frantic.

"Isn't she a feisty one, hey? But as much of a fighter as she may be, one against twenty will never work." The kidnapper says before hanging up and turning the phone off.

"Damn it!" Finn growled, immediately dialing 911 and the others turning worried.

"Finn, what's wrong? Who was that?" Enzo asks.

The parking lot was crowded with the Orange County cops… but they paid no attention to one of the young men picking up the bag and scanning it before returning to his friends.

"Whatcha find there?" One of them asked.

"Pregnancy test. Unused but according to this, it's been handled by Amanda Cena." The man says, holding up the bag.

"That little wrestling chick? Her fiance's gotta be going out of his mind… lets find her and bring her back to him." The second one says.

They were thankful that the GPS still worked even with Amanda's phone off… it led them to a rundown building in Orlando and one of them carefully opened the window, him and the others climbing in.

"Man Gin, you barely fit!" One of them says, the dark skinned, large sized man shushing him.

Over in the corner, Gin saw Amanda cuffed to the bed and walked over, lightly shaking her.

"Take what you want, just don't hurt the baby!" Amanda begged in her half conscious state.

"Easy now, girl. You're safe, no one's hurting your kid." Gin says, uncuffing her before turning to the others. "Cause a distraction with the kidnappers! You two, help me get her to the hospital!" He says, the three helping Amanda out the window.

"It's still quiet… think we should check on that little feisty lady?" The kidnapper says, him and two others hearing footsteps… but when they turned, they saw the kids.

"Think you bad, huh?! Blitz attacking a pregnant woman and snatching her?!"

"Coming here was a bad move, buddy!" the other kidnapper says, 'Gin' pulling Amanda to the ground as the others broke into a gunfire standoff in the building.

"Fucking hell…" Amanda says as Gin helped her up and to the car, her trying to fight a dizzy spell. "Oh damn, Finn's gotta be scared."

"You good though, little lady?" Gin asks.

"Yes… thank you." Amanda says, the others of the group running to them and everyone fleeing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Florida Hospital E.R**

Running into the ER, Finn ran into the room Amanda was in and the two hugged… the sonogram picture in her hand confirmed that not only was there one but two babies and both were okay.

Out in the waiting room, Enzo found Gin.

"Mandy okay?! How did you find her?!" Enzo asks.

"We tracked her phone and she's okay. Actually she's carrying dual time." Gin says.

"Twins?!" Enzo says, his eyes wide and him smiling at the thought of two nieces or nephews.

"As twinned as the poles of the earth. And the guys who took her won't be causing no more trouble for y'all." Gin says.

"Thank you. Mandy's our family… we're all one big family." Enzo says, Seth answering his phone.

"Where is she, Seth?! Is she okay?!" Kurt asks frantically.

"Kurt, calm down! She's okay, so are the babies!" Seth says, the last part catching Kurt's attention.

"Mandy's pregnant?!" Kurt asks once the shock tapered off slightly.

"Yeah… damn assholes snatched a pregnant woman, no idea why they thought it was okay to do that to her." Seth says, seeing one of the gang members who was just about a year or two younger than Amanda. "I'll call you back." He says, hanging up. "Thanks for saving my friend and her kids. What's your name?" He says.

"Wayne. And that's what we do, man. People are just straight wrong when they call us criminals, they're only looking at half the story." The young man says.

"No one ever really looks at the full story… I'm gonna assume the kidnappers didn't when they took her." Seth says, looking into the room and seeing Finn and Amanda holding each other before turning back to Wayne. "They would've been devastated had they lost those kids… they've been trying for a while, it was a struggle to." He says.

"Sometimes it is. My cousin and her man have been trying for two years straight, only worked once and went still three months later." Wayne says.

"Damn… miracle snatched away is heartbreaking." Seth says, the two walking into the room.

"Hey…" Amanda says, her left eye bruised and her mouth split open but nothing injured other than that. "Thanks for what you all did back there." She says after turning to Wayne.

"We weren't gonna leave you in their hands, that's for sure. I ain't been with the guys for long but already we're all ready to die for each other's cause, and it was everyone's cause to get ya outta there asap." Wayne says.

"Good to stick together… family isn't always blood related." Finn says.

"Damn right. Hell, sometimes non-blood families are stronger. Ya know what my old man did to my uncle?" Wayne says before wrapping his fingers into a gun shape and motioning shooting Finn in the forehead. "And then to my ma, he went-" He continues before miming whacking Seth with a bat. "And he didn't stop until the lights were flashing red and blue outside the house."

Amanda let out a muffled cry, Wayne lightly rubbing her right shoulder.

"It's just the truth of the world that no matter what's happened to yourself, something worse happened to someone else. My ma… she never walked again, right up until she left this world last year." Wayne says.

"Your dad… did they give him the death penalty?" Amanda asks.

"He's 4 years into 30 at a federal penitentiary." Wayne says.

"Some crimes aren't sentenced properly… if they were, Manson would've been dead a long time ago." Seth says.

"You share the belief of me and the boys then. The way we run, what you dish out, you will receive some time or other down the line. We ready agreed that when he gets out, if I or any of the family sees his face again, the next thing ahead of his face will be the zip of a body bag." Wayne says.

After a while, Wayne checked on the others.

"Hey, how's she holding up?" Gin asks.

"A bit freaked. Can't blame her after what happened… Devan?" Wayne says, Devan seeing him.

"Wayne… where have you been? It's been years since I've seen you." Devan says, having not seen Wayne since that night the cops showed up.

"After the hellstorm that happened, I had to take care of my ma for her remaining days. Then I joined these fellas." Wayne says.

"I'm Gin, as these guys call me. And that's Ty and JJ." Gin says.

"It's great that y'all look after each other… it's been a crazy few years, sorry that I ain't been around too much." Devan says, Wayne seeing aged scars on Devan's hands.

"You still… do that?" Wayne asks.

"Not for nearly two years… Mandy confronted me on it one night and then revealed her own scar…" Devan says.

"Palm of her left hand, looks like it's aged about 11 years?" Ty asks, Devan nodding. "Things like that can break a person…" He says.

"From how she described it, it almost did. Felt like she'd lost her own family." Devan says.

Released from the hospital the next day after being kept overnight, Amanda and the others ended up at a non televised event and she was immediately greeted with a hug from Kurt.

"You had me scared to death!" Kurt says as they finally let go.

"We're okay, Kurt. All three of us." Amanda says, Kurt seeing Ty and JJ talking to Samoa Joe.

"Made sure they suffered, right? Mandy's like a little sister to me, much like Natia." Joe says, the two having seen him and Natia in the ER yesterday.

"We made sure to hit them to the brink of lethal, let the blood flow do the rest." Ty says.

"Thanks… I've known her since she was 15, watched her grow up." Joe says.

"When you watch them grow up, it can be hard to let go." Ty says.

"Yeah… you know that from somewhere then?" Joe says.

"My younger sister… was hard to see her jump up the ladder as she got older sometimes, I'd look at her sat filling out college work and still see a 6 year old scribbling in a colouring book." Ty says.

"That's how I see both Natia and Mandy at times… one day, they're little kids jumping onto your back and the next, they're jumping off the top turnbuckle." Joe says.

In the backstage area, Amanda watched the match between Dean and Seth before feeling Finn's hand on her back and turning, seeing him with a black eye.

"Aw, no. We haven't heard from Roman since last Friday, did he hit you?" Amanda says, Roman having been in Pensacola because Joelle was sick.

"Yes he did…" Finn says, him and Amanda hugging.

When she found Roman later, she found him talking to JJ. She knocked on the open door, Roman seeing the mad look in her eyes.

"JJ…" Roman says, JJ letting them talk but stopped near Amanda.

"Don't give him a hard time." JJ says before leaving.

"I leave for nearly a week and you get snatched." Roman says.

"I'm okay but I don't appreciate you punching the father of my unborn children, Roman!" Amanda says, Roman's head snapping up as he hadn't heard about that because it had been left out of the reports. "Roman?" She says when he went quiet and several others ran to the locker room.

"I think you sent him into shock, Tiny." Ty says, Roman looking at Amanda and Finn.

"Not shock… just surprised more than anything." Roman says, him and Finn shaking hands before Roman and Amanda hugged.

"So no more punching?" Amanda asks after they let go.

"Well… I would but the ring is the place for that." Roman says.

"Keep it in the ring, Roman." Enzo says.

"Welcome to our crazy family." Natia says, Amanda seeing a text from Carmella.

' _Just a scare.'_

' _Well hopefully when you and Colin have kids, they can grow up with mine and Finn's.'_ Amanda replied, looking at Roman. "Speaking of kids, how's Joelle holding up?" She asks.

"She's doing better, cold's gone." Roman says.

"That's good. Not easy when kids get sick." JJ says.

The arena was quiet as Amanda watched Finn and Devan's match against Cody and Kenny Omega from the back, Ty resting a hand on her shoulder when he saw her nervousness.

"Thinking about what's gonna happen?" Ty asks.

"Yeah… seen so many matches go wrong. Finn ended up tearing a few muscles in his right shoulder two years ago… scared me to death." Amanda says, Ty seeing scars on her right thumb, index and middle fingers.

"Well you'll be out for a while, you know that? Probably at least until little ones are in school." Ty says.

"Same with my friend Brie… she's waiting til her daughter's school age to come back." Amanda says, showing Ty a picture of one year old Birdie and Ty smiling. "Birdie just started walking recently… now she chases the family dog like crazy." She says, showing a slightly blurred pic of Birdie chasing Josie.

"So cute when they're that little. Hard to imagine anyone being that small." Ty says.

"I used to always freak out whenever one of the kids would trip and fall when they were just starting to learn how to walk. Kurt's oldest child, Kyra, ended up smacking her face against the door once when she was 5 and lost a tooth… she wasn't crying but it still frightened me. It's hard to believe she's 16 now." Amanda says, blinking nostalgic tears away.

The bell rang and both looked up, seeing Cody having hit Finn with a chair and Ty seeing Amanda turn mad and trying to calm her as Devan and Nixon helped Finn to the back.

Amanda and Finn hugged, Finn trying to reassure her that he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yeah, it was in the script but you hit him too hard!" Amanda yelled at Cody after seeing bruises forming on Finn's back, Finn lightly pulling her into his lap as JJ dragged Cody outside and Amanda readjusted her Balor Club tank top and brushed a hair off of her lightning print leggings.

"Damn, now she's pissed off worse than when I punched Sami during a bar brawl!" Cody says.

"Of course she's pissed, she's in her protective mindset! Ty said that the seat of the chair is hanging off its hinges!" JJ says as the others approached them.

"I got too crazy out there… I didn't mean to scare her or hit him that hard." Cody says.

"Sounds like when we let Wayne drive. Every 5 minutes it's 'I didn't mean to run that red light' or 'I didn't mean to hit the rat under the wheels'." JJ says.

"I told you, I didn't see that rat! And I'm sure it was actually a possum, it growled like one!" Wayne says.

"What about the red light in Miami?!" Ty asks.

"I swear, it turned as the car went under it, that cop was off by miles!" Wayne says.

"The antique car you didn't mean to steal in Jacksonville?" Ty asks.

"Didn't mean to crash it… it was raining and the wipers were crap." Wayne says, Ty just laughing.

"Cars age over time when not properly maintained." All heard, turning and seeing Nixon Newell.

"Scale of one to ten, how mad is the mama bear?" Nixon asks.

"She's calmed now… I think." Cody says, everyone walking back into the locker room and finding Amanda and Finn kissing.

"Whoa, hey! Lock the door next time!" JJ says with a slight laugh.

"Didn't want to scare y'all by doing that." Amanda says, climbing off of Finn.

"I tell you two what, if you want an insight into what the future of having kids will be like in about 18 years time, you need to meet Val." JJ says.

"God, Valentina is the prime example of what happens when you're _too_ strict with your kids. Not that it makes her bad but it does make her damn freelance disobedient." Ty says.

"Well, we'll try not to be too strict with ours… hoping it works, kids do have crazy sides to them." Amanda says, starting to explain.

 _ **7/22/05, 6:35am…**_

" _And just where have you been?!"_

 _15 year old Amanda knew she was in for it now as she turned and faced John, her stiletto heels in her right hand._

" _Out… lost track of time and crashed in Randy's hotel room. We didn't do anything except fall asleep." Amanda says, being truthful even though she knew John would be pissed._

 _John walked over slowly and Amanda closed her eyes, remembering how many times her dad had hit her brothers for coming home late… but instead, John's right hand rested on Amanda's left shoulder and she opened her eyes._

" _I was worried… don't flinch, I won't hurt you." John says, him and Amanda sitting down and him showing her a text on his phone from Randy._

' _Mandy's out like a light, she crashed here.'_

" _I know you try to make things easy on me but I also know you're not a child anymore, Mandy." John says._

" _I get too wild at times, John… I don't know why. Up until earlier this year, I was calmer." Amanda says._

" _You're testing these new boundaries… just don't go too crazy, okay?" John says, the two hugging._

 **Present time…**

"That was really the start of what was called my wild child years… part of which I wish I could forget. Randy and I didn't intend to but we got really close… and it ended badly." Amanda says, JJ lightly rubbing her right shoulder… and noticing the scar on the back of it.

"You're only 5'1", how tall is this guy?" JJ asks.

"6'5"... yeah… quite the size difference between us." Amanda says.

"Well… at least it didn't give you the result Val's got her. Her foot is about half metal because the dude she was with whacked her out cold, dragged her outside and drove his truck over her." JJ says.

"The… fuck?!" Amanda says, shocked and her hand raising a little but stopping midway on it's way up to her mouth.

"Guy turned out to be a crackhead. Dues given, he was tryin to stop for her but didn't have it in him. Val used to do the odd joint back then too, no addiction or any stuff like that but just for the hell of it… after that, hand her any drug and she'd be screaming murder as she half limped away, barely just over it even now." JJ says.

"I couldn't do any of those drugs… not after seeing my old friend so messed up. Jeff's sober nowadays thankfully, hasn't even touched any pain relief meds in 7 years." Amanda says.

"Was scary seeing him like that though… was he-" JJ says, everyone stopping when they heard a knock at the door.

Ty opened it, his eyes narrowed when he saw Randy… but Amanda stood up and started to explain.

"It's okay, Mandy…" Randy says, looking at the others. "I was really messed up then… once we were away from each other, I started thinking clearly." He says.

"That's good… things don't always end up like that with relationships but it's better when you don't see the ex as the enemy." Ty says.

Amanda and Randy hugged… and he looked at her when they let go, seeing that she had covered up the bruise but her split lip was visible.

"These assholes that snatched you are dead, right?" Randy asks quietly, Amanda nodding.

"They made sure of it… not all gangsters are that bad, Randy. These guys… they help the poor and homeless and save lives in the process." Amanda says.

"That's good. Thank you." Randy says, the others nodding.

At the apartment later, Amanda had finally dozed off after getting ready for sleep, JJ being reminded of Val in her younger years.

"Think she'll come back from this? What had happened earlier?" Wayne asks.

"She's frightened… but she'll be herself again." JJ says.

 **The next morning…**

Amanda opened her eyes, carefully rubbing them and feeling Finn's arm wrap around her.

"Feeling okay?" Finn asks, Amanda nodding… but he knew she wasn't.

"I kept thinking I'd wake up cuffed to that bed… or that they'd hurt our babies…" Amanda says as she looked at Finn. "Thinking that we wouldn't be able to see what our children will look like or hold them… I was damn scared." She says, tears falling from her eyes as they hugged.

Downstairs, JJ called Val.

"Hey… you guys are all over the news. Is that woman okay?" Val says as she continued to get ready for her day.

"She's more or less fine. You know how these things leave an effect, she's carrying twins at the same time." JJ says.

"Damn it… wish I'd been there to cut a throat or two!" Val growls.

"I know, Val. I just really hope she recovers from this, those kids need their mom." JJ says.

"She seems like a nice lady… but I can tell from how you're talking that her past wasn't a kind one." Val says.

"Losses… harming. Something about her though, it takes a lot of strength to overcome that damage." JJ says.

"It does. Keep an eye on her, okay?" Val says.

"I will. You be careful too, kid." JJ says.

The two hung up and JJ checked on Amanda, who was slowly sipping water, JJ knowing that already the twins were causing the usual kind of mayhem that unborn kids caused.

"Double trouble already hitting ya?" JJ asks.

"Yep… don't know how my aunt survived this before her twin girls were born." Amanda says as a live version of _Holy Diver_ by Dio played on the radio at a low volume. "Ronnie James knew how to make a classic better in his older years." She says.

"Sure did… we don't always listen to rap and R&B you know. Maybe when we're out but catch at home…" JJ says.

"Good to listen to music… it was John that got me listening to metal rock when I was younger." Amanda says.

"Siblings are like that. How many older brothers did you grow up with?" JJ says.

"Five." Amanda says.

"A lot more than any of us… I've got one brother, Gin has two, Ty has a brother and a sister and Wayne doesn't have any, just two cousins." JJ says.

"Families are kind of crazy. Some parents stop at one child, others want more… I'm still not sure how many kids I want but I do want these two growing up with a younger sibling." Amanda says before they walked downstairs, seeing the pancakes ready.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Seven weeks earlier…**_

" _I don't know but I can hear it from somewhere in the house!" Nixon exclaimed as she and Devan heard When Doves Cry by Prince playing loudly in one of the rooms in their home._

 _They had thrown a party, invited their friends… before they knew it, the entire main roster and NXT roster had crashed it… and now Amanda and Finn were nowhere to be seen._

" _I sure as hell hope that-" Devan starts to say, Nixon looking at him._

" _Don't bring It up, we have a truce with that thing!" Nixon says._

" _Yeah, we! Not-" Devan says, the two stopping when they heard a headboard rocking back and forth and realised where Finn and Amanda had snuck off to._

 _Deciding to leave them be, the two headed downstairs._

" _Dean was right, those energizer bunnies need to take their batteries out." Nixon says, Devan chuckling as they kissed._

 _In the bed and in each other's arms were Finn and Amanda, both out of breath and her fingers on her left hand lightly running up and down his torso._

" _Seth would go murder crazy if he caught us now." Finn says, Amanda nodding in agreement._

" _Seth needs to chill the hell out… I love you, Finn. And that's never changing." Amanda says, looking up at him._

" _I love you too, Amanda Rose. And you're right, that's never changing." Finn says before they kiss as When Doves Cry stopped playing, Purple Rain starting and Finn pulling Amanda on top of him before they kissed again…_

 **Present time…**

Ready for the day after eating, Amanda walked back downstairs after her wet curls were in a high ponytail and she had on an oversized racerback white tank top, black and white yoga leggings and boots.

"I'm kind of nervous about telling some of them… and by some of them, I mean my brothers." Amanda says, Finn resting a hand on her stomach as they kissed.

"Don't worry. I know they'll always see you as the baby of the family but they'll love these little ones." Finn says.

"These are insanely overprotective brothers who aren't gonna be happy that their baby sister got pregnant before getting…" Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"They'll be shocked, yes… but I don't think they'll beat me to death for it. You're worried after what happened… but everything will be okay." Finn says as the two hugged.

 **Two days later…**

"Worried?" Amanda asks after Finn stopped the rental car outside of the Cena household in the middle of a snowstorm.

"What if they freak out? What if one of your brothers charges at me with a shotgun and starts-" Finn asks frantically, Amanda lightly resting her hand on his right shoulder and calming him down.

"Relax, okay? They're not gonna kill you, everything will be okay." Amanda says softly, Finn lightly resting his hand on her stomach.

"Are you two reversing your mom's hormones again?" Finn asks jokingly, Amanda laughing and playfully shoving him before they kissed.

Exiting the car, it wasn't long before they were in the old colonial style house… and 8 year old Shelby ran at them and hugged her aunt and uncle.

Sitting down in the living room, Amanda quietly turned down a glass of whiskey that Sean had offered her.

"What's…" Sean tries to ask… before realising it and turning to Finn, who started feeling fright creep up his spine… until he was pulled into a hug and he and Sean shook hands afterwards, everyone who was there taking their turns hugging Amanda and Finn.

Amanda looked up and for a split second, she saw Roddy, who smiled.

"Everything's falling into place, kiddo. Don't worry." Roddy says before disappearing.

Amanda had been worried too… it was a mix of happiness and nostalgia when it's realised that the baby of the family is starting one of her own with the man she loves.

Finally sat down next to John, the two hugged.

"My baby sister about to be a mother… I knew this day would happen but I'm still in shock over it. It's a happy kind of shock too. And before you say it, you know I'll spoil those kids silly." John says.

"I know." Amanda says after they let go.

 **Three weeks later,** _ **WWE Raw**_ **…**

"Hey Mandy, there you are. Gonna head out to the ring with-" Finn says as he walks into their locker room, seeing Amanda tying an oversized dark grey cardigan after putting it on… it was as he walked closer and rested his hand on her stomach that he knew his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

Ten weeks in and Amanda had a small but noticeable baby bump, the twins were growing perfectly… and Amanda had a motherly glow about her, Finn smiling like a proud soon to be father.

"You look so beautiful… so happy." Finn whispers, the two kissing after he carefully pulled Amanda into his arms.

"I've been thinking of names for them… I have a feeling one of them is gonna be a boy so I want to name him Daniel Christopher. For the girl, I want to name her Briana Elizabeth." Amanda says after they stop kissing, both kissing again.

Amanda knew that it was all falling into place for her… it just took time to.

"The announcement… I think we should do it tonight, don't want to wait any longer." Amanda says.

But as Finn was about to respond, both heard a knock at the door. The two let go, Amanda walking over and opening the door.

"Hey, there's the new number one contender for the Women's Championship." Amanda says as she and Nixon hugged, Nixon resting her hand on Amanda's stomach.

"And there's my little godchildren. Hi there, Auntie Nixon can't wait to meet you." Nixon says.

"Speaking of godparents, has Devan agreed?" Finn asks.

"I haven't seen him for a while, he said he was going to grab something from the cafeteria but…" Nixon says, Amanda fighting off flashbacks to her own kidnapping.

The three reached Nixon and Devan's locker room, finding the room trashed and a note nearby, Amanda picking it up and reading it.

' _I'll admit, this one fought back more than the little one did… but as much of a fighter as he is, one against twenty will never work.'_

Amanda set the note down and took a sobbing Nixon into her arms as Finn dialed Ty's number.

"It's okay, Nixon… it's okay, kiddo, we're gonna find him." Amanda whispered.

She didn't know why these guys had targeted them in the first place… or why they had come back and snatched Devan.

But she was beyond pissed off now… she was in mama bear anger territory.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Two years ago…**_

 _Quiet was driving her and Finn crazy as they stayed there, holding each other… aside from the occasional claps of thunder, kisses and rain drops, it was quiet._

" _It's just the storm… it'll blow over, it's okay." Finn says, his right hand rubbing up and down Amanda's back as they kissed._

 _The atmosphere became comforting to the two… until it wasn't anymore when knocks as loud as the thunder sounded on their door and Finn pulled his arms off of Amanda after another kiss and pulled his boxers and jeans on before walking over and answering the door._

" _What happened to you?!" Devan demanded after the door to Amanda and Finn's hotel room opened and Devan saw Amanda with a split lip, black eye and bandaged nose after she sat up and wrapped and tied the navy bed sheet around her naked frame._

" _Case of mistaken identity and assault by an NXT newcomer… I've dealt with worse, Devan." Amanda says after standing up, Finn letting Devan in and closing the door._

" _Amanda, you're hurt! No one has the right to do that to you, mistaken identity or not! Hell, it's not even right to hurt ourselves-" Devan says._

" _You harm yourself! You cover it up but you still do it!" Amanda snapped angrily, Devan looking at her in alarm as it was the same voice she used for her Demon Mistress persona, an octave lower and slightly dark, definitely not the softness he was used to._

 _But Amanda's expression softened and she held out her left hand, unclenching it. "And I know how you feel because I've done it before, Devan… it's not easy to admit when we need help, I've told you that when I saw you on that bench." Amanda says as her voice resumed its normal gentleness, Devan lightly tracing his fingers over the scar… the scar that looked to be around the same time as the…_

 _And then Devan figured it out, why the small diva seemed to go somewhere else in her mind when summer rolled around._

" _It all crashed down on you… Mandy, why didn't you say anything before?" Devan says._

" _Admitting it made me feel damaged… because I could never escape what I did to myself…" Amanda says, Devan pulling her into his arms and the two embracing each other._

 _Little by little, Amanda was opening up about it… and Devan and Finn were hoping she'd find some sense of peace with her past._

 _Devan eventually left and Amanda and Finn curled back up in their bed when she untangled the bed sheet from her._

" _I'm sorry… I never wanted you to see that side of me, Finn." Amanda says, Finn lightly cupping his hand under her jaw and tilting her up to meet his eyes._

" _It's okay… I love you for who you are and that includes that side of you, Mandy. No matter what happens." Finn says, the two kissing before pressing their foreheads together._

 _He wasn't afraid of her past, he wasn't running… and Amanda knew in that moment, Finn would never leave her..._

 **Present time…**

Devan was regaining consciousness when a man sharply dressed in a suit walked in and he recognised him.

"Of course…" Devan says, looking Dario right in the eye. "But my question is what did Tiny ever do to you?"

"Oh, having her snatched two weeks ago? I figured she knew where you were… but then that gang had to show up and rescue her. Twenty of my newest guys gone and what do I have to show for it?" Dario says, unaware of the door opening.

"How about this?"

Dario turned around at the same time that Nixon whacked him across the head with a pipe, rendering him unconscious as Val and Ty untied Devan.

Devan and Nixon hugged before they along with Val and JJ escaped and Devan saw bodies with their throats cut before he looked at Val.

"Your work, I'm guessing? Damn good job, kid." Devan says, Val nodding in respect to that.

"Now come on. There's a tiny, pregnant lady who's very much worried about you." Val says before the four leave.

Reaching the arena, they all ran in and reached the locker room. Devan threw the door open and him and Amanda immediately hugged.

"Shh… it's okay, Tiny. I'm right here, nobody's taking me from this earth before my time." Devan says as they let go, Amanda looking at Val and JJ.

"Thank you…" Amanda says.

"You're welcome. Glad you called when you did. From what the others said, they tried this before to you." Val says, Amanda thinking back as Finn walked over and the two hugged and kissed.

But he could see it… she remembered something.

"Love, what's wrong?" Finn asks.

"It was Justin Gabriel who grabbed me… he and I were friends back when he first signed with the company. Then over time, we were more like siblings… I don't understand why he would've done this." Amanda says as they sat down, Devan crouching down and resting a hand on her left shoulder.

"Nothing can be changed about the past, Amanda… try to think back a bit, do you remember anything else about the last time you saw him?" Devan says, Amanda taking a deep breath and briefly closing her eyes.

 _ **1/23/15…**_

 _Justin gave the WWE Performance Centre one last look over before heading towards the doors and stopping short… in the ring was Amanda, who he guessed was getting ready for the upcoming Royal Rumble pay per view._

 _But just who he saw her with in that ring set off alarms in his mind as Finn was on his back with Amanda having him pinned down like she was straddling him._

" _At some point, you'll have to toss me off you… or are you comfortable like this?" Amanda says, the last part jokingly and her and Finn laughing._

 _It was bantering back and forth between two friends, Justin knew that… but the last part was open to interpretation and it struck a nerve with Justin so he walked over._

" _Oh hey there." Amanda says after seeing him, a smile on her face._

" _I think he'd be more comfortable if it were you on your back with him on top of you… I mean come on, are you really gonna ignore what the other divas have been saying about him, Mandy?" Justin says, Amanda standing up and helping Finn up._

" _Why are you doing this, PJ?" Amanda asks, calling him by part of one of his old ring names._

" _Why am I doing this? So you don't end up as another notch on his-" Justin says, screaming when Finn ran at him and hit him with a corner dropkick before standing up and turning to Amanda._

 _Finn brought his hands up and rested them on Amanda's face as she shook with rage at Justin's hateful words as Justin stood up and glared at them._

" _You know one day… you both are gonna be at a really happy time in your lives. And then it's gonna get snatched from you." Justin says threateningly before leaving, Amanda flipping him off as he disappeared out the door._

" _Good fucking riddance, you Nexus reject." Amanda muttered, Finn pulling her into his arms and the two hugging._

" _He'll calm down, love… everything will be okay." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on the side of her head._

 _But Amanda wasn't so sure things would be okay..._


End file.
